Eriabourne
Eriabourne is a country in the Savage North, facing the Silver Sea to the east. It has a government of dual kingship, with a dwarven king (Keldar Windbeard) and a human king (Geralt Whitecloak). History and Culture Eriabourne was one of the lands originally colonised by the Andreans of the Dales, thousands of years ago. These humans found that the land was already occupied by two primary power groups; nomadic barbarian tribes led by individual warlords, and dwarves from the Frostbone Isles who occupied the glacial mountains in the north. The Andreans were often attacked by the barbarians for their wealth, and many sought nothing less than war between the colonists and the barbarians. However, as legend dictates, a single quick-thinking Andrean travelled north to the kingdom of the dwarves, and there they made a pact. In exchange for wiping out the barbarians, they would work together and the humans would never touch the enormous mineral wealth to be found in the northern lands. Shortly after, the unified armies of the Andreans and the dwarves crushed the barbarians, reducing them to the unorganised gang of bandits and pirates they remain today. Eriabourne was united under the Alliance of the Anvil, wherein two capitals (Eriabourne for the dwarves, Coldharbour for the humans) were designated. Over the next few thousand years, a system of trade of mutual benefit began. The dwarves would mine for precious minerals in the wealthy region in Eriabourne's far north (called the Ruby Reaches) and caravans would bring the goods south to Coldharbour, where ships carry them across the Silver Sea to the rest of the world. Although there remains some animosity between the dwarves and the humans, the current dwarf king and the current human king are firm friends. The dwarves of Eriabourne feel strong kinship with the nation of Dura, the only true dwarven kingdom left. Today, Eriabourne is seen as a land of profit for many power groups. The consistent attacks on trade caravans and ships by bandits and pirates have led to the formation of a massive mercenary company known as the Brotherhood of Brenna. A seperate mercenary group, the Bloodsworn, has recently been established in the castle of Widow's Watch. In Coldharbour, the Children of the Sun operate from the Chapter of the Light, trying to prevent necromancers, cultists and demons from threatening the nation, as well as resisting any invasions from the Grey Marches by the pretender Dragon King Conrad. Eriabourne's climate is mixed, resembling the warm dales in the far south, but ranging to bitter cold in the Ruby Reaches. Most of the roads and waterways are unsafe for travellers, despite the best efforts of the mercenary groups present in the country. Monsters are reasonably common, especially along the northern borderlands, and bandits terrorise the south. However, Eriabourne is seen as a popular haven for adventurers, as the country is in dire need of heroes. Locations in Eriabourne * Coldharbour - The human capital of Eriabourne, found on the southeast coast, and the seat of King Geralt Whitecloak. A large city famous for its port, Coldharbour houses the Chapter of the Light and the illustrious Arena of Winter. The city is also the birthplace of Vardis Vaden and Lord Fenry. * Ironhearth Hall - The dwarven capital of Eriabourne, found in the Ruby Reaches, and the seat of King Keldar Windbeard. Ironhearth Hall is a small, defensible city nestled into one of the Reaches' many winding valleys. It features some of the wealthiest mines in the known world. * Winterhome - A dwarven town in the north of Eriabourne, recently terrorised by a fearsome ettin. * Watermeet - A town in northern Eriabourne, governed by Lord Percival Fenry. * Widow's Watch - A castle in the mountains near Watermeet, and the base of the Bloodsworn. * Ilvaska - A wealthy dwarven village in northwestern Eriabourne. * Brenna - A city in central Eriabourne governed by Lord Farric and the headquarters of the Brotherhood of Brenna. * Kingslane Caverns - A cave network that houses the ancient Profane City of Skuldr Fane. * Last Landing - A dwarf town in the extreme north of Eriabourne and the northernmost settlement in the known world. * Redwood - A small village in northwestern Eriabourne, and Renagen's birthplace. * Lyrian Caverns - A cave system in northwestern Eriabourne. * Rubble City Ruins - An abandoned city near Watermeet in Eriabourne. * Rosewood Hall - Laisha's ancestral home and a base of the Children of the Sun. * Kathrak - An island in the Silver Sea and the base of an illegal arena. Category:Countries